Dragon Ball Axel : Rosario Xenoverse
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Last time on Rosario Z Kai, Trunks and Sokhen had created an alternate timeline so that the unbalance in their timeline to go to that timeline. During that Timeline, came three Saiyans that have the ability to Destroy or Protect the timeline.. Which will they choose!


**Last Time on Rosario Z Kai, Trunks and Future Sokhen developed a strong timeline west from the their own. Soon in that timeline, Chaos happened, developing the Time Patrol, Trunks decided to guard that timeline. Though during that timeline, developed Three Strong Super Saiyans, with the capability to destroy or defend time.. What will they choose?**

* * *

 **DHE : Alright everybody.. This is a new thing, it's what I call..**

 **Dragon Ball Axel : Rosario Xenoverse**

 **UCM : But you should learn about our Time Traveller her.**

* * *

 **Name : Zagura**

 **Age : 15**

 **Race : Saiyan**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Skin : Pale**

 **Hairstyle : Gohan (Cell Saga)**

 **Story : A teen who after his short training session finds a strange scroll, soon taken to the time of 2013, stuck in a school for monsters and strangely figuring that he has merged with the timeline. As he adapts to his environment, he becomes stronger on the way, for that's what a Saiyan basically is.**

 **Personality : Kind, Abnormal, Forgiving, Thoughtful, Risky, ' _Fat-Ass_ ', Overconfident**

 **Power Levels : 20,934,986 (Normal State), 70,978,650 (Super Saiyan), 12,938,782,346 (Alternative Super Saiyan), 23,879,976,122 (Super Saiyan 2), 89,390,987,654,809 (Super Saiyan 3), & 2,897,432,349,898,357 (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) **

**Glove (Fingerless) and Belt Color : Blue**

 **Pants and Shirt Color : Yellow**

 **Wrist Band and Shoe Color : Red**

 **Head Band Color : Orange**

 **Accesories : Power Pole, Flying Nimbus**

 **Eye Color : Black (Normal), Red (Kaioken), Teal (Super Saiyan 1-3, God Super Saiyan)**

 **Hair Color : Black (Normal), Blackish Brown (Kaioken), Gold (Super Saiyan 1-3), Brown (Tail), Blue (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)**

 **Mentor : Son Goku & Gohan**

 **Techniques :**

 **Kamehameha,**

 **Energy Wave,**

 **Meteor Combination,**

 **Super Kamehameha,**

 **Kaioken x1-20,**

 **Full Power Super Kamehameha,**

 **Burst Rush,**

 **Dragon Fist,**

 **Kaioken Attack & Finish,**

 **Flash Grenade,**

 **Mach Charger (Grenade Edition),**

 **Mach Charger (Punch Edition),**

 **Instant Transmission**

 **Transformations**

* * *

 **Name : Erith**

 **Race : Saiyan**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Age : 15**

 **Skin : Light Nougat**

 **Hairstyle : Gogeta**

 **Story : After Zagura, who he calls an idiot, got stuck in the time of 2013, soon to the time where Beerus was met, he decided to follow on and begins to realize he's merging with the timeline too.**

 **Personality : Prideful, Unwilling, Denying, Sensitive**

 **Power Levels : 1,803,987 (Normal State), 10,876,485 (Super Saiyan 1), 90,483,786,453 (Super Saiyan 2), 98,493,987,432 (Mystic)**

 **Wrist Band and Belt Color : Grey**

 **Shirt and Pants Color : Blackish Red**

 **Headband Color : Red**

 **Shoe Color : Silver**

 **Eye Color : Black (Normal), Red (Kaioken), Teal (Super Saiyan 1 & 2)**

 **Hair Color : Black (Normal), Blackish Brown (Kaioken), Gold (Super Saiyan 1 & 2)**

 **Accesories : Scouter, Z-Sword**

 **Techniques :**

 **Final Shine Attack,**

 **Big Bang Kamehameha,**

 **Kaioken Attack & Finish,**

 **Meteor Crash,**

 **Super Kamehameha,**

 **True Kamehameha,**

 **Special Beam Cannon,**

 **Kill Driver,**

 **Light Grenade,**

 **Aura Fist,**

 **Full Power Energy Wave Volley,**

 **Burst Rush,**

 **Transformations**

 **Name : Seirath**

 **Race : Saiyan**

 **Age : 15**

 **Skin : Pale**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Hairstyle : Gohan (Buu Saga)**

 **Story : The only OC Saiyan who's NOT, I repeat NOT from the Future. Seirath is the one cared by dearly by Yukari Sendou. How Seirath learned his techniques although is still unknown, Barokith still studies him a lot. This teen surprisingly doesn't feel the need to hide his strength and quickly goes Super Saiyan when first seen.**

 **Personality : Overconfident, Unforgiving, ' _Fat-Ass_ ', Gullable**

 **Wrist Band, Head Band, & Shirt Color : Red**

 **Shoes, Waist Band, and Eye Color (Normal) : Blue**

 **Eyes : Blue (Normal), Teal (Super Saiyan 1,2, & GSS), Silver (Mystic)**

 **Hair Color : Gold (Super Saiyan 1 & Two), Blue (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan), Black (Mystic), Brown (Normal)**

 **Power Levels : 1,908,765 (Normal), 20,980,786 (Super Saiyan), 40,987,453,000 (Super Saiyan 2), 90,387,654,300.098 (Mystic), 876,945,345,908,908,454,389 (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan)**

 **Techniques :**

 **Kaioken,**

 **Transformations,**

 **' _Going All Out!_ '**

 **Wild Thunder,**

 **Thunder Flash,**

 **Destructo Disc,**

 **Explosive Cannon,**

 **Special Beam Cannon,**

 **Hyper Masenko,**

 **Meteor Crash,**

 **' _Saiyan Strength!_ ' **

* * *

**(Cha La Head Cha La - Fukkatsu No F REMIX)**

 **( _Instrumental_ ) - Zagura landed on the ground ready to fight, soon punching a man with a scouter and hair so long it touched his butt. Soon a Kamehameha Wave blasted into his stomach and blasted him into a wall, soon Barokith laughed at the man who couldn't defeat the teen.**

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke, FLY AWAY.. ( _FLY AWAY!_ ) - Seirath jumped into the air and punched into a tree, causing the entire ground to shake. **

**Karadajuu ni hirogaru panorama.. - Zagura fell into a strange graveyard, all around was DEAD trees, starting to freak him out. But he decides to keep a move on, hearing strange noises from behind.**

 **Kao O kerareta Chikyuu ga, OKOTTE.. ( _OKOTTE!_ ) - A bike hits Zagura in the back, sending him flying into a tree, some of his blood dropping from his mouth, he guessed it was made of steel, DING DING DING!**

 **Kazan O Bakuhatsu saseru! - A pink haired girl bites Zagura's neck, soon he passes out, starting to worry the girl. Later a teen with a frizzle of hair is holding Seirath's neck with a purple aura and glowing red eyes.**

 **Toketa Kouri No Naka Ni.. - Son Goku punches Frieza in the stomach and the white Arcosian drops his aura, soon sent flying through the air.**

 **Kyoryu ga itara.. Tamanori shikomitai ne! - Son Goku turns Super Saiyan, soon a bluenette gains wings and claws with a large purple aura. Erith soon turned Super Saiyan 2 as Zagura turned Super Saiyan, both clashing fists.**

 **CHA LA! HEAD-CHA LA! - Zagura gains his aura and punches Frieza, Cell, Buu, Kid Buu, Dark Buu, Evil Goku, Metal Goku, Broly, Beerus, & a blonde man with red eyes, they all transform into their full power, punching Barokith into the air.**

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa HEMO-HENO kappa! - Zagura flips up and the pinkette turns into a silver haired danzel who had kicked many of them, helping the Saiyan up. Soon Seirath blasts Kid Buu in the face, jumping off his face and landing on the ground.**

 **CHA LA! HEAD-CHA LA! - Vegeta turns into a Great Ape, Goku soon turns Kaioken and punches into it's face, watching this on a strange scroll was Trunks himself.**

 **Mune Ga Pachi-Pachi suru mono.. - A bruenette was running from the bluenette after she magically dropped a pan on her head, soon tripping and falling on her face. As Erith turned and sighed as Zagura turns Kaioken and charges toward a blonde warrior with a strange aura.**

 **Sawagu GENKIDAMA! - Zagura and Goku in cross scene prepare a Kamehameha, soon a Super Kamehameha blasts into Frieza, Cell, & Buu, Beerus watching from above.**

 **SPARKING! - Seirath landed with Goku next to everyone, after the Dragon Balls appeared with Vegeta, Sasuke, Goku, Trunks, the pinkette, bluenette and bruenette's head in them, after that, Goku turns Super Saiyan while Sarith supports the Aura.**

 **( _Instrumental_ ) - Seirath, Erith, Zagura all transform into Super Saiyan, aura sparkling brightly, soon blasting into the screen to show a Picture of the Symbol..**

 **Dragon Ball Axel : Rosario Xenoverse!**

* * *

 **Episode 1 : Saiyan Times Travels to School?!**

* * *

Zagura was battling Gohan & Goku, both of them at Super Saiyan form, "You're getting pretty good.. Able to fight us into Super Saiyan." Gohan smirked, "But let's see where your extent leads to!" he charged toward Zagura, who soon punched into Gohan's stomach, throwing him off guard, Zagura throwing Gohan into Goku, they both fell, he backflipped and blasted at Goku. "Hehe.. Looks like I'm getting better.." Zagura smiled, "Guess you are.." Goku said as he got up, Gohan flipped up and tossed a bottle of watter to him, Zagura drank up the bottle as he walked to the trash can, he threw the bottle away and looked to see a scroll, he soon grabbed it and walked off.

Trunks walked out of the shower room, noticing the scroll was gone, "Hey guys! You seen the time scroll I left here?" he asked Gohan, "No, sorry." Gohan scratched the back of his head, "It's fine." Trunks said as he flew off.

* * *

Zagura was holding the scroll in his house, soon it began to glow, "Wonder what it says.." he opened it and a showing of a girl riding on her bike appeared, he was soon absorbed into the scroll, the paper message closing itself soon afterward.

* * *

He landed on the ground, looking around, he turned to see the pink haired girl, not noticing him from earbuds, running over him and him hitting a tree. Zagura stood up and backflipped onto the surface, he walked over to the girl and looked to her as if she was a friend. "I-I'm so sorry.." She apologized, "Don't worry... I'm fine." Zagura scratched the back of his head, "Are you a new student in Youkai Academy too?" the girl asked, "Y-Yeah.." Zagura sighed and walked up to his bag, wait... BAG?!

"I guess I am.." He laughed nervously, "Great!" she was very excited, "So what's your name?" that question got Zagura to talk, "Zagura." he introduced himself, "You?" Zagura asked, "Kaina.. Kaina Akashiya." she introduced. "Well.. I guess we should go in." Zagura said, "Yeah." Kaina agreed. Zagura and Kaina walked through the strange forest into the school, soon Zagura forgot about his whole problem. "I got some friends I'd like you to meet.." She said, "I wonder who that would be." Zagura had a bad feeling, he hoped his hair wouldn't be in pony tails after school.

* * *

Zagura looked up to the sky, he soon thought how it was different from the sky he had in his timeline. The sky was clear and beautiful, where in his time, the sky is covered and colorful, he soon remembered that in the showing he saw on the scroll, there was one other person. He got to class with Instant Transmission, what he learned from Son Goku, one of his mentors.

His appearance in class shocked everyone, "I'll be taking my seat now." Zagura walked up to his seat and sat, like Gohan said how he went to school. Zagura sighed and started on his papers, a survey about the students. "I'm sorry!" Moka sighed, she soon faced toward the class, "Hi! I'm Kaina Akashiya!" she bowed and headed off to her seat, but noticed Zagura on her way, "ZAGURA!" she was extremely happy, "How does a low life like that guy know her?!" several questions popped up before Zagura laughed nervously. A Silver haired girl watched as this all happened, "So Kaina knows this guy.. Interesting."

* * *

Later, Zagura and Kaina were walking through the hall, "I guess you had it pretty easy there." Moka was surprised that he was done with the survey fast. Zagura soon sensed an immense Ki coming from the south, "So you want to pick on her AGAIN?" he heard a voice, the wielder of that Ki.

Zagura and Moka ran to see a teen with the same Gi as Future Gohan, "Fine then!" the teen flew toward one of the three and kneed him in the face, soon kicking another into a tree. "Man.. He's strong!" Zagura rose his aura and flew after them, "Help the girl out, Moka!" he said as he flew off, "R-Right!" Kaina went to helped the little girl. " **Ha!** " The teen from before blasted toward one of the three who were picking on the little girl, he seemed to be the leader. "Hey!" Zagura dropped onto the ground, "Hm?" the teen turned, "You must be Zagura." he turned fully around and smirked, "Your Seirath, right?" Zagura smirked, "Guess introductions aren't needed!" Seirath got into fighting pose, ready to fight, Zagura soon charged toward Seirath and Seirath the same.

* * *

 **(Speedster - Raging Blast 2 Ver.)**

Seirath and Zagura took it to the skies, both of the saiyans clashing at each other, a teen walking up to the field they were above, "Idiots." he said as he watched. Zagura backflipped and Seirath blasted toward him, soon blasts were falling like meteors. " **Ka-me-ha-me-HAA!** " They both blasted large blue waves toward each other, causing a large clash, Seirath turned Super Saiyan soon, then Zagura turned Kaioken x20! Zagura teleported from the explosion caused, he soon punched into Seirath's stomach to turn off his aura, soon knocking the teen Saiyan into the ground, a blast fell down toward Seirath and hit, causing a large explosion. "Alright then.. Let's do this!" Zagura's hair rose, as his eyes turned teal, "I show you _my_ strength, and you show me _yours_." his hair turned golden, Seirath stood up and rose his Super Saiyan aura, but soon fell to his knees. "What's wrong? Tuckered out?" Zagura questioned as he flew down, he soon threw a Senzu Bean toward Seirath, the boy catching it and eating it. "Thanks." Seirath stood up, while the silver haired girl from class was watching from a tree, "Didn't expect that." she soon disappeared.

 **(Song Over** **)**

* * *

Seirath and the brunette were walking to class an hour later, "Hey, Yukari.. You ok?" he asked, "Yeah." she answered. The Saiyan soon realized he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. Soon he caught his neck in the hands of a teen with hair not much different from Vegeta's, "Do you know anything about this Zagura guy?" he questioned, "He's immensely strong!" Seirath kneed the teen in the stomach and backflipped. "Well.. You've never seen the power of Saizou Komia!" The teen was puffled with a purple aura, Seirath soon backed up and Saizou had charged toward the Saiyan, kneeing him into the wall, the pillar cracking a bit, "See?" Saizou laughed loudly and walked away. Yukari soon ran up to him and made sure he was ok, she soon casted a Healing Spell on him. "He's gotten stronger since we last met.." Seirath passed out soon, the impact of the punch was too strong for the Saiyan teen to handle at his state.

* * *

"These are my friends!" Kaina led Zagura to a large room, it had two girls and one guy, "Three are missing.. But you already know two of them." she sighed, "Seirath and Yukari, right?" Zagura guessed. Zagura soon noticed a beat up Seirath, supported by Yukari, "Seirath!" Kaina went to help the teen, "Saizou wants to fight.." Seirath said, "The ugly guy?" Zagura questioned, Kaina looked to Zagura, he didn't seem like he was going to, "I'll take him on myself!" she ran out and left Seirath with Yukari, "Damn it!" the Saiyan teen tried his best to get to a seat, "So this is intense pain." Seirath fell, passed out from the pain from his last fight.

Kaina was running through the dead forest, soon a voice popped up, " **Hey babe.. Why don't you hang with me instead of those losers?** " she knew that voice perfectly, your just who I was looking for!" Kaina's aura rose a bit, Saizou sighed, "You make me sorrow.. You can't say that you don't have feelings for me.." he looked toward her in a flirting way, "Hell no!" she charged toward Saizou, but he punched her back. " **Since you want to offend me so bad, WHY DON'T YOU FACE MY WRATH!** " Saizou's appearance slightly changed, his body seeming to become purple from his aura, a fist hit Saizou into a tree. Yukari was helping Kaina as Zagura was glaring toward Saizou, who soon kicked into the the teen Saiyan's face, " **Huh?** " he noticed Zagura didn't fly back. " **Grr!** " Saizou backflipped and his eyes glew bright red, " **I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TRANSFORM!** " he glew brightly, starting to become even stronger than before, though his form was even more ugly, "I bet Vegeta would be pleased to see you." Zagura's aura glew brightly, he soon flew toward the creature that Saizou appeared to be, but was pinched in the stomach, soon knocked into a wall.

" **Hahahah!** " Saizou laughed loudly, " **Ha!** " Zagura's aura soon cracked the ground as it turned gold and his hair rose like it was Super Saiyan, Alternative Super Saiyan, he learned this technique from Goku. Zagura charged toward Saizou and punched into the air and he crashed into the ground. " **You are stubborn, kid!** " Saizou charged toward Zagura, while he charged a strong technique,

 **Ka.. -** Zagura's aura rose even higher, soon his hair spolted straight up, signalling his Alternative Full Power Super Saiyan.

 **Me.. -** Saizou charged toward Zagura even faster, "Oh no you don't!" Seirath kicked Saizou back, jumping into the air to get out of the way of Zagura's attack.

 **Ha.. -** Soon Yukari casted a magic bubble to block the energy wave just in case it would be deflected. Soon Saizou got up and raised his aura as high as it could go, Saizo soon lost his aura, signalling his new power was gone.

 **Me.. -** Zagura's feet cracked the ground as the Blue in his hands turned to bright Red, the hooded teen from before threw off his cloak to reveal he was Erith. "Damn it! **Ha!** " Erith turned Super Saiyan and flew into the air, flying to any area that Zagura could be at.

 **HA! -** A large energy wave that was red with blue particles in it, the highlights at the sides of the wave were yellow, the **Plasma Ki Kamehameha.**

Saizou was hit by it and soon the ground cracked up, Yukari held the bubble up for as for as she could, "Don't try to get out now!" Zagura had a trick up his sleeve, " **Super KAIOKEN!** " Zagura's aura turned red, soon his whole body was turned red from the color reflection from his aura. It caused the Kamehameha wave to grow larger and an explosion was commited. "What the?!" Seirath sensed the energy from Zagura's Kamehameha, ' _He mixed Kaioken with a Super Saiyan.. Is that even possible?!_ ' he questioned himself. Zagura reverted to Normal State as Saizou fell to the ground, he walked to Saizou and picked up a purple orb, he soon threw it backwards and catching it Erith. Erith soon reverted to Normal State and glared toward Zagura, had he really grown stronger since they last met?

* * *

"Looks like I have my Destined One.." A blue haired girl said as she disappeared, Zagura smiling, "You haven't changed a bit." he complimented, "Hmph." Erith crushed the Purple Orb and walked off.

* * *

 **Elsewhere..**

"This Zagura will come useful in time.. For now.. We need new warriors.." A woman who wore a black and red cloak, showing her chest quitely, she soon walked to her aquaintance, "Right, Mira?" she said, "Yes, Towa." now named Mira said, like a robot.

 **Will this pair be stopped before they destroy time?**

 **Will Zagura ever figure out what's happening?**

 **Find out next time on..**

 **Dragon..**

 **Ball..**

 **Axel!**

* * *

 **(Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-GO! *Dragon Ball Kai*)**

 **(Instrumental) - The Dragon Balls create a Dragon, green and long, with a pair of strong horns.**

 **(Kame Kame Hame Ha _Kuraberu Kai!_ ) - Zagura flew through the air, soon meeting a girl and man figure.**

 **( _Yume no dekasa de Hariou Kai!_ ) - Zagura later was in front of a man with glasses and his hair raised, Zagura was a Super Saiyan, except with sparking aura.**

 **( _VERSUS!_ VERSUS..) - Zagura was flying through the air, soon Erith as a Super Saiyan flew after him, and Seirath as Kaioken.**

 **( _Saikyou no.. RIVAL WA..Jibun.._ ) - Erith later had a large M on his head with purple sparks, while Zagura was facing him as an Ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2.**

 **( _Domyaku no hashiru chi ga hi e to tagiri.._ ) - Zagura was fighting against Majin Erith, soon noticing Erith was gaining the purple aura every enemy he crossed had, he soon transformed to a higher form, with longer hair.**

 **( _Kofun mo_ Power _mo_ Max _.._ ) - Seirath clashes fists with Broly, who punches him into a tree, causing explosions.**

 **( _Sabi tsuita mirai ko jiakeraretara.._ ) - Zagura fires a Kamehameha into the air, soon causing an explosion that glew brightly, causing Seirath to fly back.**

 **( _Rekishi ga 'kiseki' to YOBE!_ ) - Zagura had become Super Saiyan, soon fighting against Broly, crossing fists.**

 **( _Kizutsuku tabi tsuyoku nareta.._ ) - Zagura hads his hands raised to the sky, gathering energy from all in the universe, Broly charging an Omega Blaster, soon throwing it toward Zagura, who gets hit.**

 **( _Dakara yosashisa wa yamasa ja nai..!_ ) - The smoke clears, everyone looking up to see a Super Saiyan 2 Zagura, flying toward Broly and punching him in the face.**

 **( _Genkai-kun o_ Fun _zuke_ JUMP _!_ ) - Zagura _(SS2)_ fought against Broly _(LSS)_ , as Seirath _(ASS)_ fought against Majin Buu, as Erith was punched into the ground.**

 **( _Zetsubo-chan mo_ hug _shite-_ DANCE _!_ ) - Zagura _(SS2)_ charges up his aura, soon becoming even further beyond, Super Saiyan 3!**

 **(GOREOUS! _Fukkatsu wa.._ ) - Zagura _(SS3)_ soon charges even further, creating a Kamehameha, while Broly regains even more power.**

 **(Dragon Ball _ni onegai!_ ) - Seirath sent energy off to Zagura's Kamehameha, Erith turnings Super Saiyan 2 and punching Majin Buu into a wall.**

 **(Kame Kame Hame Ha _Kuraberu Kai!_ ) - Zagura _(SS3)_ fires the Kamehameha, soon Broly shot a Double Omega Blaster into it, causing a slight clash, Seirath fired a large energy wave toward Broly.**

 **( _Yume no dekasa de hariou_ _Kai!_ ) - The clash exploded then Broly and Zagura clashed their fists, soon causing explosions through the sky, Kaina sighing as Yukari worried about the three.**

 **(VERSUS! _Mirai wa kyougaku mo_ SPECTACLE _..!_ ) - Broly blasted at the three saiyans, all three of them charged their strongest blast waves..**

 **( _KUU-ZEN-ZETSU-_ GO _!_ ) _-_ They fired the blasts and appeared was the symbol of..**

 ** _Dragon Ball AXEL :_ Rosario Xenoverse! **


End file.
